Power Rangers: Elemental Force!
by Kuro Kyohaku
Summary: The earth green, fire red, and lightning pink rangers have already been found. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto have come to America to find the other three rangers; water blue, wind yellow, and stone orange. However, not everything is as it seems...
1. First Meeting

Yay! First crossover fanfic! By the way, pretty much the only reason I wrote this was because I couldn't get the image of Naruto as the pink power ranger out of my head. This fanfic is not based on any of the existing shows, so there will be a red, green, pink, blue, yellow, and orange power ranger, as well as Kyuubi in Zordon's place and Sakura in Kat's. Without further ado, I present to you Power Rangers; Elemental Force!

* * *

"All right, Team, good work!" The green-outfitted man said. He rubbed his face, or at least what wasn't covered by an eye patch and mask.

"Hn." The one in red said. (Ha! I rhymed without meaning to!) Black hair spiked everywhere messily, and onyx eyes looked around in boredom. They lingered on the last figure, a boy in pink.

"Yeah we ruled! Kakashi, you kicked ass!" The boy exclaimed. Messy blonde hair hung in sparkling blue eyes. The man laughed as the black-haired boy possessively moved some stray locks out of the other boy's face.

"Don't I deserve your praise, too, Naruto?" He purred, leaving half an inch between their lips. Naruto closed the distance quickly and kissed him for a few seconds. "You can have your reward later, 'kay Sasu?"

Kakashi snorted. "Sasuke, sometimes I wonder if you're really the one in charge of your relationship." Naruto glared from beneath Sasuke's arms as he was wrapped in a tight hug. "Unlike you, Kakashi, I am okay with allowing my boyfriend to have a mind of his own." Sasuke's voice was pleasant, but held a hard edge to it.

"But Naruto, we almost got beat. I wish Sakura and Kyuubi would hurry up and find our yellow and blue rangers." "Yeah, yeah. Downer." Naruto muttered, looking at his watch. "Kyuubi's gonna be pissed. We have school tomorrow."

The sounds of fighting interrupted them, and they powered down to normal clothes before rushing around the corner just in time to see two boys go flying through the air and hit the concrete wall. Two girls were yelling something that seemed to mainly consist of expletives, then went after the guys and proceeded to beat them up more thoroughly.

The one that was a head smaller turned around, and they glimpsed a golden stripe in her ink black hair. "Hehehe. Look, Breeze, definitely an uke, seme, and perv." She said chirpily. The other girl turned, electric blue highlights gathering light even in the dim night covered alley. She chuckled when she saw them.

Sasuke slipped a protective arm around Naruto, who didn't push it away. He was obviously terrified of the freaky (Yaoi fan) girls.

The taller one spoke up. "Have fun with what - or who - ever you're doin', and sorry for interrupting you. We just had a little problem, but we've taken care of it. C'mon Windy."

"'Kay." The two girls left a furiously blushing Naruto, a smug Sasuke, and a stunned Kakashi.

* * *

And finish! Read and review, 'cause reviews are an author's life force. By the way, does anyone know if it is possible to get hyper off of tacos, a coke, and Bubble Yum? 'Cause I think I am, and I can't sit still very well… WHOOOO!!! Byesies.


	2. Bad Day at School

Chapter Two! Still hyper from tacos, coke and gum! Hopefully it won't mess up my typing. By the way, if you don't see where this is going, you're an idiot. But, if you think about it, it still leaves the orange open. Who could it be…LeGasp! Its not in this chapter, just so you know. In fact they probably won't appear for a while, but feel free to guess, cause the orange is from the actual Naruto storyline. I will give a plushy of Naruto and Sasuke in their outfits to anyone who guesses correctly.

* * *

"You two have fun!" Kakashi called after Sasuke and Naruto. The seme ignored him while the uke waved.

"Sasuke, you should really be nicer to him. He's trying the best he can to take care of you." Naruto looked up at the taller boy, a hopeful smile on his face. "Hnn." Was the only answer he got as the raven looked around.

"Well, I guess that's the best I'm gonna get from you. Com on, we've got the same schedule, and our first class is right over there." Naruto dragged his boyfriend to it.

"Naruto? Why did you dress like that?" Sasuke suddenly asked. The blonde was wearing a sleeveless Tee with a swirly design on it, two pink jelly bracelets, and black-washed cargo pants held up by a white belt. He shrugged.

Sasuke himself was wearing a long sleeved red shirt, black tight pants, and a black studded belt. Rolling his eyes, he looked behind his uke - and froze. The two girls from last night were sitting together by the window looking straight at them.

The shorter one - Windy - wiggled her fingers at them, a fox's smile on her face. The other smirked and went back to drawing in her journal.

"Ah, you are Sasuke and Naruto, correct?" The teacher smiled in a friendly way. "You two can sit by the girls by the window. Windy is the shorter one and Breeze is the other." Sasuke managed to suppress a groan and dragged Naruto to their seats before he could say anything embarrassing.

"Well if it isn't the uke and seme." Said Breeze pleasantly. Windy smiled and took the journal from her hands, passing it to the boys. Sasuke perked up, suddenly more interested, and Naruto looked at it, blanched, then turned redder than Sasuke's shirt.

It was of a completely nude Naruto, blushing madly, on what was clearly Sasuke's bed.

* * *

I know, I know, short. But this scene wouldn't get out of my head. You'll find out how they did that later on. Anyways, should I have a black ranger and a white ranger? Review!!!


	3. The Base

**Well…Another chapter… I'm not hyper anymore and I just had a fight with my brat of an older sister. Of course, that's nothing new…But why am I telling you my life? Anyways, disclaimer. I do not own Naruto, Power Rangers, and any characters there of. I do however, own this plot (most of it) and am one and the same as Breeze (except for her artistic ability, I have none of that whatsoever.)**

* * *

**Kyuubi came through the door to see his little brother banging his head against the wall. "Uh, Naruto? Is something wrong?" He asked in surprise.**

**Sasuke was smirking in the corner, trying to suppress his laughter. Kakashi was reading a suspicious orange book, ignoring the younger males. The pink-haired girl, Sakura, was looking intently at the computer. She looked up as he spoke.**

"**Apparently there are two dirty-minded girls at their new school. They drew a picture of Naruto." She spoke in a no=nonsense voice and tapped at the computer. "Anyways, I have good news. I think I've found the blue and yellow rangers."**

**Kyuubi's fox ears pricked up and his tail wagged. "That's very good! Where are they?" He walked over to her, nearly whapping Kakashi in the face. The green ranger yelped and fell over backwards.**

"**Watch the tail, Kyuubi!" He yelled. Naruto smiled and walked over to his seme. "What do you think they'll be like?" He asked curiously. "Annoying average males, like Kakashi." Was the sullen answer he got from the red ranger as he was pulled onto his lap.**

**Naruto smiled and kissed him. "No need to be possessive. I'll always like you best." Sasuke gave a rare smile and let his boyfriend rearrange himself into a more comfortable position.**

**Kyuubi broke up the love fest, tossing a blue and a yellow watch at them. "Take those and hurry up. They're at the park." Sasuke stood after Naruto catapulted across the room towards the garage. Kakashi dropped his book and headed after them, jingling his keys.**

**Sakura laughed as she saw them go. "You shouldn't always let them use the bikes, you know." Kyuubi growled softly. "Just do your job, Pinkie, and keep an eye on our new rangers, all right?"**

**Meanwhile…**

**Kakashi raced Sasuke, the red and green bike nose to nose. The paint jobs gleamed and Naruto couldn't help but feel proud of his undetailed but good handiwork. Engines roared and people jumped back to avoid getting run over accidentally. The pink bike was a little behind the other two, Naruto driving more sanely than the other rangers.**

**They squealed to a stop just as - guess who - stepped out of the park and onto the sidewalk in front of them. "." Chanted Naruto.**

* * *

**Well, again if you don't know who the rangers are by now, you are officially and idiot. Also, feel free to PM me or review for any pairings you want me to add. I'm pretty open to all ideas. Oh yes, does anyone sell sister repellant?**


	4. Wind Yellow and Water Blue

Okay, more reviews would be nice…I'm feeling discouraged. Anyways I will personally thank anyone who reviews in my rant space. I don't have much to say so…On with the story!

* * *

The girls stared in shock as the motorcycles roared to a stop. Three figures stepped off, and the intimidating aura was lost.

"The uke, seme, and perv." Said Windy in a baby sweet voice. Breeze smirked, eyes nearly caressing the bikes. "Sweet rides, though." She murmured.

"You'll most likely get one, too." Sasuke said, a huge smirk on his face. Windy frowned, ignoring the steadily chanting Naruto in the background. "Explain…" She said suspiciously. Breeze left the talking to her sister, going over to the motorcycles and running her hands over them expertly.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Stop whining. And how are we supposed to know who is who?" He asked. Naruto shrugged and grumbled as he tossed the two watches into the air. The yellow watch neatly arrowed over to Windy, who caught it neatly. The blue one went straight for Breeze's arm and clicked closed before she could say anything.

Windy put hers on curiously, then frowned when it wouldn't come off. "What the hell?!" She yelled. "Seme, get this thing off!" Sasuke shrugged. "The only person who can take them off is Kyuubi."

Breeze was looking for hidden catches. "There has to be a switch, or button, or something." She whispered calmly to herself. Kakashi snickered and suddenly found himself face-down and soaking wet.

He looked up and glared at a laughing Breeze. "What the _hell_ was that!" He yelled Breeze raised and eyebrow and tossed a blue and black lock of hair behind her shoulder. "What was what? The water fountain behind you broke." She said airily, smugly walking to Windy's side.

The smaller girl turned her head to look at the red and pink rangers. Naruto sighed and mustered up a smile. "Would you like to see your uniforms?" He asked as pleasantly as he could, which wasn't very nice. The girls cocked their heads at the same time.

Sasuke moved out from beneath Naruto's arms. "Power Rangers: Elemental Force! Transform! Crimson Flames!" A bright red energy came from his watch and raced along his body to cover all of him. "Pink Lightning!{ Shouted Naruto, a pink energy coming from his watch. "Green Earth!" The same thing happened to Kakashi, only in his respective color.

Windy hesitated, then shouted, "Yellow Wind!" Bright gold colored the air around her. Breeze sighed tiredly before yelling "Blue Water!" and being swallowed by cerulean light.

When the energy cleared, it showed the fie in outfits. Sasuke wore a bright red spandex bodysuit with a black vest over it. A bonfire in gold was emblazoned on the chest. He also had black boots, elbow-length gloves, and a belt.

Naruto were a light pink version of Sasuke's suit, only without the vest, and white where his boyfriend had black. A gold lightning bolt was on the chest of his outfit.

Kakashi wore a dark green suit like the other two's, with white extras like Naruto, except for the belt which was gold. A golden tree was the pattern on his suit chest. He grinned cockily, then gulped in surprise when he saw the girls.

Windy wore black tights, full length fingerless black gloves, a neon yellow skirt and strapless shirt covered by a black, no-sleeved collar jacket made of a jean-imitating material. She smirked at his astonishment and placed one hand on her hip, looking over at her sister.

Breeze wore a full length blue halter-style dress split to the hip up both sides. Black tights helped her retain her modesty, and short, fingerless gloves gave a bad-ass look to the outfit. Her back was bare, revealing a half-inch high tattoo of a hissing cat.

Windy looked at it and smiled. "I forgot you had that." She said. Breeze saw it and shrugged. "So did I, actually."

Breeze turned and looked at the awe-struck boys. She was about to talk when a shriek split the air. She spun around and looked at her sister. Two fuzzy golden fox ears gleamed in the setting sun, and a golden fox tail with a red tip flicked from where it was curled between Windy's legs. Breeze couldn't withstand the temptation and burst out laughing.

The laughter quickly turned to tears as blue cat ears ad a blue, white tipped tail grew. Naruto yelped and grew golden pink fox ears and white tipped tail. Sasuke growled as black cat ears and red tipped tail grew on him. Kakashi had brown cat ears and a black-tipped tail.


End file.
